Personal Thoughts
by happychica
Summary: Getting Reposted.
1. Trunks

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will _/cries/_

'Writing'

Narration

_Actions while writing_

'People hear my name and automatically expect great things from me. Sure, my IQ is higher than most, but so is my best friend's, but no one thinks he'll do great things, outside of our families. I'm the one the world cares about, all because my last name is Briefs. This means that I HAVE to run C.C. when I finish high school, what a drag. I mean, the reasons people know my name are SO dumb. I'm first born (there are other people born first), I'm rich (technically, all the money belongs to my mom), and everyone thinks I'm thrilled I'm gonna get the _best _job EVER! The truth is, I HATE it. Hate it, _hate it_, _**HATE IT**_!

'Not that my mom cares. The only thing that has registered with her is that at the end of this year she can retire and stop worrying about the company it took her father _forever_ to build. Bit selfish really, mostly from my point of view, because NOBODY asked if _I_ wanted to work at C.C., let alone RUN the dumb thing. I guess I'll never know who gave my mom the idea that that was okay. I _actually_ want to study other planets, see if there's life on them. Going there would be the best, but that's probably the least likely thing EVER to happen. So instead I get to think about the hell my life will become at the end of this year, because mom will NOT let me go to collage. She says it's stupid that I'd want to do that, since I already have a job lined up for me. Actually, that's the main reason I want to go, so I can put that job off for a bit longer.

'I remember when my biggest problem was trying to pass my Algebra I class. That and trying to avoid the punishments that came as a result of the numerous pranks my friend, Goten, and I used to pull. Ah, now _there's_ a raw spot. A direct hit to the nerve. I'm gonna miss him SO much when he goes to college. Worst off, for me, is that he'll probably find a girl, fall in love, marry her, and I'll never hear from him again. His laughter was the only thing that's kept me sane all these years. It pushed all the thoughts of life after high school out of my head, sometimes for hours at a time. I guess I'll have to depend on Pan for that, now. Dang, now I'M doing it.

'Depending on her like that makes me exactly what I hate, because I'm planning her life. It's just a small part, but that doesn't matter to me, it's still her life. And she's only four! Man, I don't think my mom even thought of my future till I was six, then she really let lose, so maybe it was earlier. I'm sure I'll be fine, though, just knowing that Pan won't forget me till college. She's like a little sister to me, so I might get to help raise her, like Goten is helping raise my sister (mainly by babysitting her, because NOBODY else will; seriously). Well, wither way, I'm gonna need a new incentive to get out of bed in the mornings, after everybody's gone.'

_Sigh……………_

'Strange thing, I've never once considered suicide. Guess I always thought it was below anything I could ever do. Still think that way. Guess this means being selfish CAN save your life, once in a while. Or it could be the knowledge that my Dad would bring me back, just so that he could kill me himself. I like that about him; he doesn't let me do things exceedingly stupid, at least if it's gonna end my life.

'Dad's actually been a bit of a help through this whole thing. Even though it's just because he can't see HIS son throwing all that training a way (which, honestly, I can't see either), it's still an objection to the life Mom wants me to live. Goten doesn't like it, either, but I think that's because he's my friend, not because he actually understands how much I'm gonna hate it there. Mom says I'll grow to like it, but I'll make _sure_ that never happens. That would be so horrible…I can't even describe it, but that might be worth killing myself over. Of course, Dad would have killed me first, so, problem solved.

'It's kinda funny, Dad objects to my schooling, saying it's a waste of time, but I KNOW he's learned a LOT from it, though he'll NEVER admit it. Wonder what he'd do if he knew that's what I thought. Actually, I probably don't want to know…'

Trunks paused in his writing. His sister had started up another one of her famous tantrums. Thinking how he hoped he had stopped doing this by the time _he_ was six, he headed down stairs to try and calm her down before their father lost his temper.

When the door had closed completely, a tall figure stepped out of the shadows. She had brown hair, and was wearing a black shirt, army pants, and black boots. She smiled, revealing sharp fangs. Her ears were pointy as well, holding her long hair back from her face, which was strikingly beautiful. She glided across the room to the desk and picked up the faded book Trunks had been writing is. She had put it there earlier, hoping to find something to feed the curse binding the book. Her smile widened when she held the item. She could almost see the pulse of the curse. The boy must have been extremely upset.

Opening the book, she glanced over the writing, noticing a name. Goten. She quickly left through the open window and flew to the boy's house. Upon entering his room, she left the book on his desk, then faded into the shadow's as Goten entered his room. Spotting the book on his desk, Goten walked across to see what it was. Opening it, he saw it appeared to be a journal. Quietly, he sat down and began to write…

A/N: Well? Good? Bad? Dumb? Please review, or flame, and let me know if I should continue. Not gonna if nobody wants to read it. Well, not for a _long_ time. It feels bad to post stories nobody reads. I hope I'm not really _that_ bad…so please leave something...


	2. Goten

Disclaimer: Me no own, probably good I don't.

'Writing/thoughts'

_Actions_

Narration

'I yelled at my brother today. I can't believe I did that! He was trying to help, and it _was_ trying to help. It's not his fault I'm no good at math. I guess it just finally got to me, that weird feeling. It's like everyone thinks he's better. Wonder what that's called… Anyways, I get it every time he tells me I've done some thing wrong, and it really does hurt. It's been that way for a long time, too, ever since I was little. I guess it's just because he came first, I think I have to live up to what he's done, or do better. But I can't! There isn't a better to be! I'm not as smart as him, or as good a fighter. I know this because (1) my GPA is about .5 lower than his (3.5), and Gohan's supposed to be better than Dad, and I can't beat Dad, I've tried! It could be that Mom only tells me to study, where she used to drill Gohan everyday! That would be a drag, but he got better grades. And Dad started training Gohan really young. Actually, it was Piccolo who started training him, Dad just picked up where Piccolo left off. Dad was home more for Gohan. He's spent a lot of time dead during my life. Guess that's why I feel better around Vegeta so much of the time, because he's always there, ALWAYS! But I know they try…

'I guess that's the one thing I don't like about Vegeta. He doesn't really show he cares about his family, except for hurting anyone who tries to touch them. I remember when Trunks and I were little, some guy tried to hurt us or something, I don't really remember. Anyways, Vegeta scared the guy so bad, he fainted! I thought only girls could do that…

_Looks at a framed picture of himself and Trunks_

'I suppose that Vegeta does show he cares, in his own way. He did let Trunks and I stay friends. Even though he says it's only so Trunks will always have a sparring partner, I think he just wants Trunks to be happy. I remember when he found out Trunks was gonna have to run Capsule Corps. He was _so_ angry I thought he might blow up that house! But instead, he just made Trunks train harder. Guess he thought he could Trunks held back. It would help put off the future Trunks hates so much, but Bulma would just pull him out after a while. I think my plan might work better. I want Trunks to come off to college with me. That way, we get to hang out AND he doesn't have to work. He might even get to convince his mom to let him have a life before taking her job as pres. of "the company from Hell," as Trunks refers to it now, but only when his mom can't hear.

'Then there's my other friend, Marron, who just doesn't get it. She thinks that parents should be allowed to pick what happens to you, because then you can do whatever you want instead of having to worry about your future. Guess she really should come see Capsule Corps. for herself. She'd eat her words faster than my Dad eats dinner! But first Trunks and I gotta teach her how to fly. See, Krillin, her dad, works during the day, and her mom doesn't have a license, so neither could bring her here. I guess we'll be teaching her this weekend, nobody can think of anything better to do.

_Looks at the clock on his dresser_

'Well I guess that's enough writing for one day. That, I need to get my dumb homework done. I'll call Trunks; he can always explain these things to me. Good grief, who needs algebra! I'm gonna be a martial arts teacher, I don't need to know _how_ the leg moves through space;I just gotta know it does!... I really should apologize to Gohan…guess I'll write more later!'

Goten stood, picking up his math work as he did so. He slid the notebook under his bed, hoping his mother wouldn't notice it when she cleaned next time. 'Like that could happen…' Shutting the door, Goten headed downstairs to confront the dreaded algebra…and his brother.

Slipping from her hiding spot, the demon reached under the bed and retrieved the book. Flipping through the pages, she found Goten's entry. Scanning the contents, she found a name the seemed promising. Marron. 'Perhaps this child will yield a new topic; bonds are only so useful, though the one between the boys seems abnormally strong. Wonder what side effects that will leave.' Smiling widely, the demon took off for Marron's house, ignoring the pair of bright blue eyes following her…

A/N: Well…better? I know it's short, but the longer version didn't make any sense. Thank you to _severussweetie _for reviewing, as well as my two ghost reviewers. How you like this chapter, too!


	3. Marron

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, that's probably a good thing

A/N: If this chapter gets kinda confusing, I'm sorry. Chapter 4 _might_ help with that, so bare with me. I really donot like school…

'Writing/thoughts'

Narration

_Actions during writing_

The demon paced Marron's room impatiently. The girl had had the undying nerve to go on vacation the day before the demon got there, how dare she! But having no one else to prey upon, the demon had waited, her patience thinning every day she waited. Finally the girl had returned, but had spent almost no time at home, let alone in her room. 'This is why I do NOT work with children! Hardest things in the world to keep track of, and they don't even TRY!' Footsteps caught the demon's attention. They were hurried, almost running sounding.

As the demon retreated back into the shadows, Marron burst through her door and threw herself onto her bed. She stayed there for several hours, crying more than were supposed to be possible for a human. 'Perhaps she is not?' thought the demon idly. Finally the girl quieted. A few moments later a woman entered the room. She had shoulder length blonde hair and intelligent eyes. She wore jeans and a white t-shirt with a solitary green strip across the middle. She sat on the bed and whispered something to the girl, then got up to leave. 'Could she be the girl's mother? She looks so young, a acts more like a friend then a parent.'

Getting off her bed, Marron made her way over to the desk for a tissue. Upon reaching the desk, Marron noticed the faded book, lying expectantly on her desk. Smiling, Marron opened it, grabbed a pen, and began to write…

'I guess Daddy finally got me a journal. It looks kinda old, but that's good. Older journals have a story behind them, and it's easier to write in them because it feels like writing to your grandmother, instead of just in some blank book. But that's not what I want to write about today.

'Trunks is sick, really sick. I feel especially bad about this because I was off enjoying myself in the mountains when it happened, so I couldn't wish him to get well. But he didn't seem mad when I went to visit him a week ago, he just seemed really tired. Apparently, that's an improvement. I wonder how sick he really was before I got here. Goten was telling me about it yesterday. At first Trunks just had dizzy spells, but now he can hardly stay awake. I know everyone's really worried, but I think Goten has it the worst. He's getting sick, too. Just a cold, but it's got Ms. Chi-chi all worked up. Now he's only allowed to visit Trunks if he can prove he's feeling alright. I don't know how he does it, because he looks terrible, really pale and thin. Poor guy. Today could not have helped.

'I went over to visit Trunks again, because Mom said she needed some "alone time." Guess she's really upset; Mom never needed anything like this before. Anyways, I went over to C.C. to visit my friends. It was okay until Trunks woke. That put Goten in a much better mood, because Trunks had been asleep for about 36 hours straight, which was starting to scare people. I think his record is 72 hours, but I don't really want him to prove that, or beat it. After Trunks woke, we had lunch and talked. All seemed to be good, the key word there being "seemed." Goten and I were playing hide-and-seek, because little kid games calm his nerves, when we heard this really annoying whining sound. We traced it back to Trunks room, then to one of the machines Bulma had attached to him. I knew there was a reason I didn't like those things, now I know why. Whenever one of them makes noise, it means something really bad has happened. This one measured my friend's heart.

'Bulma made me go home after that, and Vegeta had to knock Goten. Apparently he didn't want to worry about him fainting, and this was the only way to make sure he didn't. Anyways, I came home and cried for a long time. I ran out of tears before I was done, but I felt so bad! After a while, Mom came upstairs to tell me that everything was alright, and that Trunks was safe again. It doesn't really help, but I smiled so that Mom thought it did. She doesn't need too much pressure on her right now, because she decided that tonight we were gonna tell Dad about Trunks. You see, we didn't tell him before because Daddy has a weak heart. Nobody knows why, it's just a condition he got a couple years after I was born. It's not fatal; it just means that sometimes we have to be a bit careful about what we say to Daddy and when we say them. This is one of those times.

'I guess I should go help Mom with dinner. Daddy will be home soon, and this will be an easier operation if Mom doesn't have to worry about two things at once. Maybe I'll write more tomorrow. Probably not...

Sincerely,

_Marron_'

More tears were making there way slowly down Marron's cheeks, but she just whipped them a way.

The demon waited until Marron had left the room, shutting the door rather harshly as she left. She picked up the book, then yelped, dropping it in the process. The book felt like liquid fire! 'This girl is not pleased with something,' thought the demon worriedly. 'How am I supposed to get the book out of here when I can't even touch it?'

"Ever notice how all your plans seem to backfire?" The demon spun around.

"You! I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"I did! I left you alone for a whole month, and look at the trouble you've gotten yourself into."

"I do not need your help, Page, so just go away."

"Still don't think a mortal can be of use?" Page was an average looking girl, height-wise. But that was where it ended. She had bright, sapphire colored eyes and hair the color of the void called space. She wore a shirt the same color of her eyes, though it lacked their sense of mischief. Her pants were a brown-colored cargo type, and poking out from under them was a pair of blood red sneakers. She walked across the room and picked up the book. Flipping through it, she frowned slightly. "A month without me and all you could do was annoy three mortals? Tsk, tsk, you're loosing your touch Doshito."

"How do you know my name?"

"Hmmm, I don't think I feel like telling you, yet."

"Yet? Whatever just give me back my book."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"I want to read it. I'll find you and give it to you when I'm ready. It'll be somewhere in those woods." Page pointed out of the window in Marron's bedroom. "_I'll_ find _you_, so don't waste your time looking for me. We both know you've never found me before, when you wanted to or not." With that, Page turned and left the room, still carrying the faded gray notebook.

Doshito started at the door for a long time afterwards, until the sound a car door slamming brought her back to reality. 'I need to leave.' Jumping through Marron's window, Doshito silently thanked whatever god this planted used that the window was big, and wide open. Flying quickly towards the woods, Doshito wondered idly if she should try to hide from Page. 'Doubt it would help, that girl would find me if I hide in Hell…'

A/N: Reviews affect whether or not I kill Trunks so do update. Next chapter will be all about Page and Doshito, so you've got a while till I decide everybody's fate.


	4. Finale

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Warning: character death, questionably ethics

……………………………………………………….

Moonlight filtered through the swaying trees, creating constantly moving patches of light on the floor of the dense forest. Beneath the fast canopy paced a demon, a very _angry_ demon, with a severe lack of patience.

Doshito had been waiting since Thursday to hear from her "friend," but still there was no sign of her. She knew Page liked to tease, but wasn't this a bit much? Yes, it was, _too_ much. The demon had spent her days avoiding humans and animals, and spent her nights pacing and accumulating hatred towards this human girl who had so much power over her. Yes, this joke had gone _much _too far for Doshito's liking. So here she was, Monday night, and ready to cause serious damage to the girl, except that she needed that book back. Faded and old as it was, she couldn't risk losing it.

Midnight came and went before any sign of life appeared. Doshito dismissed it as a particularly thick animal, and waited for it to pass by. When it didn't, the demon become angered and leapt into a tree so as to surprise the stupid beast. But what entered the clearing wasn't a beast, it was a human. It had a fountain of black hair and seemed to be looking for something. Looking up, the human spotted her. It was then that Doshito recognized who it was.

"Page!" hissed the demon, anger and relief mixing in her voice and making it extremely difficult to focus on her original goal: steal the book and kill the girl. The girl wasn't helping any. She simply stared at Doshito, eyes empty of all emotion. In fact, if one didn't know, they might say that the girl wasn't human. Pale skin and big eyes had that affect. "Well, say something!" Doshito's voice was rising in volume, and her patience was about to run out for good on this girl.

"I was right." It was a simple statement, like much of the girl, but it only served to anger the over-agitated demon.

"About what."

"I told you your incompetence and lack of planning would only lead to disastrous affects, and it has."

"And you know this…how?" Page held out the book. It looked the same as when she had taken it five days ago, still worn out and gray. But it felt different when Doshito held it. Heavy, like someone had tried to fit more into it than would go.

"You should read the last entry," whispered Page, a flicker of sadness invading her eyes. 'The first emotion is 10 years,' thought Doshito, opening the book. The pages fell open to the last entry written…

_Dairy-_

_That's not what you are, but journal is too kind a word for something like you. It's Friday, the day most people are happy. The weekend's here and there's no school tomorrow. Everybody seems to be happy. But I'm not. Nobody I know is happy today, because I've lost two very dear friends._

_Trunks, he wrote in you before I did. I know, because I read his entry. And you know what happened to him? He died, for no apparent reason. He was completely healthy, healthier than anyone else, and suddenly he got so sick. The date he wrote in you was the day before he got sick. He went to bed fine, but couldn't get up that morning. What did you do! You don't do that to innocents! But making him sick wasn't good enough, he had to suffer, too, and then die painfully. And nobody could find medicine that would dull the pain enough for him to sleep. But even THAT wasn't enough for you!_

_Next you set your sights on my other friend, Goten. He wrote in you next; I read his journal, too. He was just starting to open up, really open up, and you had to take him too. He was so worried about Trunks that he didn't notice himself getting sick. If he had, we might have been able to save him. But the only person who noticed couldn't help, because part of his illness was that Trunks couldn't talk. So while he suffered such pain, he had to watch his friend pined away while the rest of the world stayed oblivious. So now Goten is in a coma, one from which the doctors say he won't wake up, and the only person who knows what's going on is me._

_You would think this is fine, that I can just give you to Bulma and she'll make everything better, but I know that won't work. Trunks is gone and Goten will go next, and then me. We'll all meet in the Other World, but we won't be able to come back. Somehow, I just know this, that the Dragonballs will fail our families this time; that nothing can bring us home._

_So I'll give you one last chance, since there isn't anything to do and this warning stands true till the day I die. If you are gone when I wake up, then all is fine, I can't touch you because you aren't dumb enough to come back. But if your still here, I'll burn you, even if it means I suffer too, because I'm starting to think that all who write in you are connected to each other, and to you._

_Last Entry,_

_Marron_

Doshito stared at the last few words. ..._Last Entry..._ Those words would end the curse; come the girl's untimely death. 'She was too smart to have figured out the curse, but to also know how to end it?' Doshito was too stunned to notice that it was beginning to grow light, but Page's words brought her back to the present.

"The boys are both dead now, and the girl will be joining them by sundown." Page's voice was empty of emotion, but the drying tear trails gave her away. "Funny, I thought demons only derived pleasure from pain, not death." That said, the young girl left, truly sorry she had ever met the monster she was leaving behind. Amethyst eyes followed the girl's retreating back until it had vanished among the trees.

'Demon?' thought Doshito, eyes returning to the book. 'No, that is not what I am. I am a monster, one who takes innocent lives without thinking.' A smile of pure evil began to grow on her pale face. 'Perhaps that is why there are so few demons left in this world. You cease being one when death is more fun to cause then pain.' Laughing softly, Doshito leapt into the sky, dropping the now forgotten book to turn to ash at the foot of the tall oak tree.

_time lapse_

Silent wings carried the creature across the skies, the sunset growing faint as night claimed the city. Below, the forms of humans could be seen running for their houses, fear radiating from all sides. The lifeless forms of dead lay in the streets, turning cold as all traces left them. Acers of charred wood that had been forest surrounded the doomed city. A cruel laugh was all that could be heard in the desolate place.

The creature stared down at her handy work, the smile still there from all those years ago. 'Truly, this _is_ more fun,' she thought wickedly. Detouring slightly, the creature landed in a small abandoned cemetery. Three lone tombstones had been placed there, marking three forgotten graves. Kneeling before them, the smile widened.

"Thank you, my dear ones," whispered the creature. "Without your sorrows, intelligence, and horrendous bad luck, I'd still be that useless demon. But you shouldn't be sad. You were my first kills, you should feel honored. After all, you're the only three who got graves, and the only ones this world will ever remember."

**THE END...THE END...THE END...THE END**

A/N: I know, the ending was rushed, but now it is finished. I'm sorry, I had to kill them. I love these people too, but there was no way to end it with them alive, and having a happy ending seemed entirely too….blah. Hope you enjoyed the story, even though I have killed three very nice people, who I loved…, past tense. I had to sever ties to write this thing. I think I'm gonna go apologize to those head stones…

(sound of door closing)


End file.
